Killing an unwelcomed surprise
by chocolate fountain
Summary: When Anna is raped by James he leaves her pregnant, this does not leave the cullens happy. But who will be the one who saves her in the end? A carry on from "Unconditional love... are you ready to loose her?" Please review!


Killing an UN welcomed surprise

Anna's perspective

As I dropped the pregnancy test onto the cold floor my heart jumped with the anticipation that perhaps it was wrong, but only time would tell. As I picked it up off the floor I shoved it into my pocket and rushed out, I walked into the lounge and Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle had just arrived back.

"What happened?" Alice asked intrigued.

"We sorted it." Emmett said with no reluctance to share any more.

As he saw my eyes they would not leave them and he was next to me before I could speak.

"Hey trouble." He said humorous.

"Emmett." I paused thinking of how to tell him. "We need to talk." I said.

"Oh no." He said and tightly gripped my arm but gently pulled me upstairs.

As we reached his room I slowly sat down on the sofa, he looked at me and nodded.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well." I smiled. "You know me being a women." I paused.

"Yes, well I hope you are." He chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Well monthly, we well, you know." I said standing up and walking about.

"Yes, I do know." He said following me.

"Well, when I was with James and he you know." I stopped, thinking back to the horrible memory.

"Anna? What are you trying to say?" Emmett asked confused.

"I wasn't on my, you know. But I was," I stopped again thinking of how to say it.

"Ovulating." I whispered, Emmett jaw dropped.

"So when James and I, you know. It was the month that I could, you know." I stopped and was about to say it but Emmett beat me to it.

"Have a baby." He whispered slowly and gulped.

"Yes." I said quietly and very slowly approaching the sofa.

"So you are?" Emmett asked confused.

"I've only took one test, that I brought at the shop on the way here." I said.

"Why did you buy one?" Emmett asked sitting next to me.

"Because, I knew it was my time and well you know." I said.

"Yes, yes you don't have to explain it to me." Emmett stated crossly.

"What, urm, well what should we do?" I asked gently.

"Were going to get rid of that vulgar thing!" Emmett roared standing up.

"Emmett, lets not be to hasty." I said standing up as well.

"HASTY!" He yelled. "Do you have any idea what's inside of you!" He yelled.

"Well yes I have some idea of" I was interrupted.

"No, no, no, no, no. We will have to get rid of it. There's no other choice." He said.

"Emmett." I whispered. "There's always another choice." I said.

"YOU ARE NOT KEEPING IT!" He yelled.

"Why not! Its just a BABY!" I shouted.

"Just a baby? Do you know what it will do to you, it will rip you from the inside, it will take every last breath you have until you can't breath, it will take so much energy from you that you can't even imagine!" He yelled.

"Oh, well, well, well I didn't know you've had children before!" I yelled.

"ANNA! I' m being serious!" Emmett yelled.

"Lets look at the real problem here, shall we? It's not your child! That's the only reason why you don't want to keep it!" I shouted and rushed down stairs.

"Do you think that's the reason?" Emmett shouted.

"No shouting in the house EMMETT!" Esme yelled.

"Please." Carlisle said.

"SHE'S PREGNANT WITH JAME'S BABY!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie dropped the ornament she was painting onto the floor, Edward let go of Bella and stood up, it all went quite.

"Anna, is this true?" Esme asked.

"Yes, it is." I said.

"And she wants to keep it." Emmett said.

"HA." Rosalie said. "Like she'll be able to cope."

"You can't keep a vampire child Anna, it will kill you." Carlisle said.

"I can't kill it. Its part of me." I said placing my hand over my stomach.

"Alice could you run to the shops and get some pregnancy tests for Anna please."

Esme asked kindly.

Alice lightly placed a kiss on Jasper's lips and then flew out of the door.

"How many test's have you done?" Bella asked.

"One." I said.

"You're basing it on that!" Rosalie laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Bella yelled. "I'm so fed up of your snide remarks!" Bella shouted.

"Okay, okay." Edward said and went up behind Bella and grabbed her shoulders to sit down.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"Well when Alice gets back you'll do the tests again and then we'll go from there." Esme said.

Alice then flew back in and handed me a big bag full of pregnancy sticks.

"Err, thanks." I said smiling.

"Alice why so many?" Jasper asked as he put his arm round her.

"Well you never know." She said falling into his chest.

I rushed to the toilet and awaited my answer. What would I do if it were positive? What would I do if it were negative? I know half of it is evil, but the other half is me, good.

I picked up the stick again and the same result came up, positive. I tried more and more until they all ran out, but the same result appeared again and again, positive.

"Well?" Bella asked as I walked back through.

"Positive." I said.

"Great!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!" Carlisle shouted.

"Be more supportive." Edward said.

"Supportive! She has an evil vampire growing inside of her!" Emmett roared. As the others started to join in arguing I felt a dizziness come on and my head started spinning.

Emmett's perspective.

As I looked across to see her she started to fall, I quickly leapt in and grabbed her.

"Anna!" I shouted as I touched her cheek.

"Give her some space." Alice said hauling everyone back.

As I tapped her soft skin she started to awake.

Anna's perspective

"It's happening already." I heard Carlisle say as I stood up.

"What?" Bella asked.

"The baby, it's taking to much of her energy." Esme said.

"We need to get rid of this thing!" Emmett said lifting me up.

"No, no." I groaned.

"Anna, it's the only way. Carlisle will sort it, we'll let you rest first." Esme said.

"It might be to late then!" Emmett said.

"What you want Carlisle to get rid of it **now**?" Esme asked.

"As soon as possible." Emmett said.

Bella was holding me up and so was Edward.

"No, no. Don't kill it." I groaned only seeing what was half going on.

"Anna, it will kill you otherwise." Bella said holding my hand.

"How will you do it?" Emmett whispered to Carlisle.

"Pretty much like an abortion." Carlisle said.

"NO!" I screamed and scratched Bella and Edward's hands off of me and ran through, Emmett grabbed me.

"Anna! I know you don't want this, but it will be okay." Emmett said and gripped me tightly.

A sudden erg came over me, an evil one. My hand flung across Emmett's face with my nails and ripped his skin.

"Anna!" Carlisle shouted.

I ran out but still disorientated.

Bella's perspective.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled as he ran to him with me still gripped to his hand.

"I'm okay." Emmett said but still unsure.

"It must be the baby, it's changing her. The evil inside it is transferring into Anna." Carlisle said.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Find her as soon as possible and get that thing out of her." Esme said.

Anna's perspective

As I reached the forest my legs started to ache and my stomach groaned with cramp, as I turned to head back a tall women flew down in front of me.

"Anna." She paused and was stood in a cat like position.

"Isn't it?" She said.

I gulped.

"Yes." I whispered stepping back.

"I'm Victoria, we met." She said, the memory all came back.

"What," I paused and gulped. "Do you want?" I asked terrified.

"Something that belongs to me." She said and gently unravelled her arm so that her sharp nail was facing my stomach, my hand reflex's were fast and they flung a protective stance over my stomach.

"No." I said.

"You won't be able to raise it, not as a mortal." She said and then appeared behind me.

"And I don't think Emmett will be to pleased that its James's baby." She said as her red hair glistened in the light.

"He isn't" I whispered and looked down.

"Let me help." She softly said as she appeared in the tree above me.

"If I bite you then the baby can transfer into me and then I will suck the venom out of you and it will turn you back human." She said as she leapt out of the tree and regained her cat like position.

"Or, you could keep it and die." She said as she held out her nails admiring them. "Your chose." She whispered.

"How do I know that you will change me back?" I asked.

"You don't." She said.

"Why do you want the baby?" I asked.

"James and I planned to have children but…" She paused as she disappeared again and reappeared behind me.

"It just never happened." She said.

"Can vampires have children, women vampires?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I stood there thinking about how much easier this would be if I just let her turn me into a vampire, me and Emmett could be together forever then. But for now Emmett and me were perfect just the way we were.

"How will it work?" I asked.

"I'll bite you and the baby will convert into me but if I don't change you back in time then you'll become a vampire forever, unless that's what you want?" She asked.

"No, not now." I said.

"Right then, come here." She said as she grabbed my shoulder and tugged me in closer, I could see her venom teeth heading towards my delicate skin.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"You promise you'll turn me back?" I asked.

"Do you have another chose?" She said as a rhetorical question.

"No." I whispered.

She started the process again, her venom teeth entered my pallid skin and the pain was terrifying. As she sucked on my neck I felt the baby passing through me and into her all I could see was blurs now and then a sudden drop onto the floor.

Victoria's perspective.

As I dropped her frail body onto the floor I felt the baby enter mine, I saw her lying on the floor but did not do anything, as she groaned in pain I smiled.

"That's what you get for making a deal with a vampire, eternal youth." I whispered to her and then walked away.

She was dying, she was becoming a vampire.


End file.
